fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
C22Helios vs. Darkusfan202! Episode 51 Part 1/2
10 minutes later... C22) FINALLY! OUR MATCH! DF) YEAH! C22) WHY ARE WE SCREAMING! DF) BECAUSE... C22) WHY? DF) BECAUSE YOU'RE SCREAMING! C22) LETS SCREAM FOR THE WHOLE BRAWL! DF) CHALLENGE ACCEPTED! C22) YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE...THIS NEEDS TO BE THE WINNER OF TWO MATCHES! DF) I ACCEPT THAT CHALLENGE TOO! C22) FS, YOU READY! FS Helios) Yeah Lady Heat) You can do this Helios FS Helios) I know ' '( Lady Heat and FS Helios headbutt each other in ball form ) FS Helios) I'M GOING TO WIN! Lady Heat) GO SHOW METEONOID! FS Helios) I WILL! *Comes out of ball form* DF) ABILITY ACTIVATE! DARKSTRUCTION! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires a dark comet-like from his palms ) FS Helios) ...*Flips into the air* C22Helios) ABILITY ACTIVATE! BURNING PHANTOM PUNCH! ( FS Helios punches with a massive fist outline attacking the opponent ) ( Half-way into the flip FS Helios makes a punch ) ( A flaming outline goes towards Meteonoid ) DF) Ability Activate! Cosmic Crashbeam! ( Shadow Meteonoid fires an image of himself, followed by a beam, towards the opponent ) C22) I WON THE SCREAMING CONTEST! ( Meteonoid travels through the fist ) C22) IN YA FACE, DF! BOOM! *Meteonoid's outline and beam crash into FS Helios* ( FS Helios returns to his ball form ) DF) I WON A ROUND...IN YA FACE C22! ( FS Helios returns to C22's hand ) C22) *Jaw drops* FS HELIOS! THAT WASN'T EVEN A MINUTE! FS Helios) He got me when I was distracted it... C22) NO LADY HEAT MEETINGS FOR YOU! FS Helios) WHAT! DX C22) NO MEETINGS WITH LADY HEAT FOR THE NEXT MONTH! FS Helios) Then I'm not brawling! Lady Heat) Me either! C22) ...unless we win... FS Helios) OKAY! *Comes out of his ball form with a flip and lands in-front of Meteonoid* C22) Linked Ability Activate! Solar Charge! ( FS Helios absorbs solar energy ) + Fury Fire! ( FS Helios assualts the opponent with fiery fist outlines ) ( FS Helios quickly jabs at Meteonoid ) ( Meteonoid blows to his face and body and then blocks ) DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Fackle! ( Shadow Meteonoid creates chains that hold an opponent still ) ( Meteonoid stomps on the ground ) ( Chains comes from the ground and wrap around FS Helios ) ( Meteonoid stomps on the ground ) ( The chains pull FS Helios down to the ground, pinning him ) DF) Ability Activate! Shadow Beatings! ( Shadow Meteonoid beats the opponent down, using the shadows ) ( Meteonoid punches FS Helios repeatedly with shadowy fist ) C22) Ability Activate! Radiant Wings! ( Fire Strike Helios' four wings spread out with a solar shine that can blind ) Meteonoid) MY EYES! *Backs up* ( The chains let go of FS Helios ) ( FS Helios backs up ) C22) Ability Activate! Solar Collision! ( FS Helios gathers all the solar energy he absorbed and charge into the opponent ) DF) Ability Activate! Phanton Spirit! ( Shadow Meteonoid charges into the opponent with a shadowy cloak ) ( FS Helios and Meteonoid charge towards each other ) ( Dirt flies into the air as they both move ) BOOM! *FS Helios and Meteonoid crash into each other as dirt covers the field* ( FS Helios falls out of the dirt in his ball form, while Meteonoid also falls out in his ball form ) C22Helios vs. Darkusfan202! Episode 52 Part 2/2 Grade of C22Helios vs. Darkusfan202! Episode 51 Part 1/2? S A B C D F '' Who won the second round? C22Helios Darkusfan202 '' Category:Wolf Story Epilogue Category:C22Helios Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Fire Strike Helios Category:Lady Heat Category:Shadow Meteonoid